Never alone
by Gwen1234
Summary: Flying through Earth Anti-Cosmo is strangely pulled toward a hospital's open window. Peering in he witnesses the birth of a baby. He soon sees that the babe needs his help, but little does he know, that the babe is his prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

The full moon was in the sky it made the city of dimdasle glow with moon light. A woman was in labor a painful scream filled the hospital finally the woman's baby was born. The baby didn't have a name, no birth certificate.

Anti Cosmo was flying over the city when a horrifying scream caught his attention he flew down to a hospital he looked inside to see a woman in pain.

Anti Cosmo was watching the woman carefully through the window his wings flapping once and a while he was disgusted with this human she was treating her daughter like trash! Like she didn't belong! But he couldn't do anything now he would have to wait and be penitent. Anti Cosmo had discovered his ex wife was not his mate she didn't have a star birth mark on her neck (Father Time said that his mate would be female and have a star birth mark.

AC divorced Anti Wanda only 5 years after they got married she didn't have the star birth mark, no they did not have sex)

Finally the woman was released from the hospital AC smirked at this he anti poofed him self into a bird he followed the family to there home. The home looked nice enough middle class AC followed the woman to the baby's nursery he was shocked at what he saw a curtain cover the open window a cot for the baby bed no clothes,changing table,diapers nothing!

AC growled softly for no reason he didn't even know why he growled He learned the baby's mother was called Lilly 'not a fitting name for her' AC thought. 

Once Lilly was gone Anti Cosmo anti poofed himself normal he picked put the shivering baby "there there your safe now" AC said he couldn't let the baby die./div

Since the baby's mother didn't come up with a name he would make a name up for the baby.

AC thought for a moment to decide a name Sophie/Sofia when she's in trouble Elizabeth Rose. Perfect name for this human AC looked around the room then cradling the baby in his arms soon Sophie was warm he looked around the room 'anti poof' the room was perfect now, soft carpet,toy box,dresser filled with expensive clothes,changing table filled to the brim in the closet a carrier,diaper baby,daipers,wipes,formula,blankets winter gear, a rocking chair a crib with a soft mattress and silk blanket draped over the bars. 

Cosmo picked up a bottle all ready made.  
ant Cosmo held Sophie in his lap putting the bottle of milk in her mouth she made noises while she ate, a steer came from one of the rooms "shhh shhh,hush you need to be quiet" AC whispered in a stern voice putting the bottle on the table next to him Sophie snuggled on his chest sucking on her fist.

AC didn't know how to react he never held a baby in his arms but he couldn't let the baby die.

"Both had no idea anyone was watching them 


	2. Chapter 2

2

Chapter 2

"So you do have a heart"

AC turned to see his mother in the room "why are you here?" AC said not really in the mood for disturbances. "Why a mother can't see her own son" Mama Cosma said.

AC turned to her sighing "if you must but keep your voice down"

His mother looked at the baby in his arms "I see your caring for a human girl looks like you can't do your job for a while" anti Mama Cosma said.

AC groaned "yes let's rub it in that I can't do my job for a while"

Anti Mama Cosmo knew her son wasn't one for jokes but she can try and lighten him up.

"Oh stop I'm teasing you, lighten up" anti mama Cosma said pinching his cheek "mother please stop I'm not a child,now I think it's time for you to leave" AC said bring his attention back to Sophie who had just woken up from her nap.

Anti Mama Casma anti poofed out of the room Sophie was looking at AC "I know what your thinking she's my mother I shouldn't throw her out but believe me your understand why I did that someday" AC said Sophie put both of her hands on his face making noises of joy anti Cosmo had no idea why baby's were happy when people held them or loved them that was something he grew up with out.

A little while later AC heard a door shut he looked at Sophie who was asleep in her crib AC put the blanket over her to keep her warm. AC anti poofed himself into the hallway he saw a man in a business suit he set down his brief case. He looked around the kitchen beer bottles,a few pill bottles on the counter. The man sighed "she has to stop this it's not safe for our baby" he said 'this must be Sophie's father' AC thought he anti poofed him self into the fish bowl in Sophie's room. Sophie's dad came up stairs he came into the room. His eyes went to the fish bowl AC gave him a look. Then Sophie's dad walked over to the crib picking up the baby but Sophie didn't know who was holding her she started to screech like crazy tears coming down her face. Seeing Sophie made AC feel weird but all he could do was watch the scene in front of him "she'll be her moms problem for a little longer I thought for sure you would be a boy but I love you just the same even though you don't like me very much" Sophie's dad said kissing her cheek.

Once Sophie's dad was gone Anti Cosmo picked up the screeching baby Sophie wouldn't stop crying anti Cosmo sighed he didn't know what to do so he sang.

"Lay Your Head Down"

Beautiful sleeping baby

Don't let it pass you by

When the leaves on the autumn trees all die

What do you find?

What do you find?

Lay your head down, lay your head down

Lay your head down, lay your head down

Beautiful sleeping baby

Sail on the river wide

When the leaves of autumn trees all die

Baby don't cry

Baby don't cry

Lay your head down, lay your head down

Lay your head down, lay your head down

[Musical Interlude]

Lay your head down, lay your head down

Lay your head down, lay your head down

Sophie stopped crying she looked up at the anti fairy smiling her first smile. Anti Cosmo smirked at her in return.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Chapter 3 one year old

Anti Cosmo was in Sophie's room reading a book when Sophie came in to the room walking kind of slow. AC put down the book picking up Sophie "Sophie what's wrong,little one?" AC said he is learning how to be loving and affectionate even though he wouldn't admit it.

"My left leg hurts" Sophie said AC taught her how to speak but she would sometimes for get to use her manners or she would back talk (one of AC's pet peeves). "I'll make it go away" AC said anti proofing up some medicine on a spoon. The spoon was brought to Sophie's mouth "open Sophie" AC said "but I don't want to" Sophie said in a cranky mood "Sophia Elizabeth open your mouth" AC ordered and Sophie obeyed the command "one day you will learn how to not back talk,child" AC said putting Sophie down on the ground "why don't you go play for a while" AC said Sophie wasn't in the mood to play she wanted to stay with anti Cosmo "no!" Sophie said AC sighed "why not ?" Raising Sophie's chin AC's thumb on the front of her chin his index fingers below her chin. "Can I stay with you,please?"

"Yes you may but you need to take a nap" AC said he was shocked at her request 'she has me wrapped around her finger' AC thought

With in minutes of Sophie cuddling with AC she was fast asleep.

AC put Sophie on her bed he anti poofed himself into his office in his castle. After a few hours AC poofed himself back into his Sophie's room looking at the clock it said 9:30

AC covered up Sophie then going into his castle in the fishbowl to sleep himself he needed all the energy he could get even though he didn't sleep it was still nice to have some quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Chapter 4 4 years old

Another year has come and gone and Sophie was celebrating her 4 birthday her grandparents,aunt, uncle and her 5 year old cousin Max had come to celebrate her birthday with her while her parents were gone her dad had to go to Japan for 3 months and god knows were her mom was. "Sophie I like your dress were did you get it? Did your daddy get it for you? Her aunt Mary said "no I can't tell you it's a secret" Sophie said smiling her grandparents looked at her aunt and uncle they all shrugged there shoulders.

"Hey Sophie come on let's go bounce on the trap pontine!" Her older cousin said coming through the back door and sliding into the kitchen through the hallway "ok sounds like fun" Sophie said "but first I have to go change" Sophie ran through one hallway then up the stairs her parents room,bathroom and her room were up stairs

Sophie's pov

I opened my door the wall was left sided I opened my door my bed was by the right wall the fish bowl with anti Cosmos house was by my bed, my closet and dresser was on the other side of my room. My mom found out about my nice things she took everything away but I'm glad I have anti Cosmo with me I just hope I don't lose him to.

I looked at the fish bowl nothing was inside, anti Cosmo is the ruler of all the anti fairies so he gets busy once and a while. I opened my closet door I grabbed a yellow jacket my closet, a long sleeve shirt, jeans and my only pair of shoes I put my dress and white dress up shoes in my closet I changed my clothes then running down stairs my braids swinging back and forth I ran out side were my cousin was waiting for my on my trampoline "hurry up" he said "I'm coming" I said back getting on closing the zipper to the net. He took my hands we jumped up and down in circle for what seemed like for ever

"Max time to go home" aunt Mary said calling from the door "aww man" Max said he hugged me our hands going against each other's until they couldn't touch. Max waved at me I did the same then he was gone.

I missed him already I went inside looking on the clock on the stove 12:00 pm there was a sink full of dishes and a load of laundry to do. I was still to small to help so I went upstairs to do what ever. I opened and closed my door on my bed was a note I opened the note

Sophie,

I have a meeting to attend to this afternoon I'll be back later tonight behave your self my little light

Anti Cosmo

I closed the note I laid back on my bed looking up at the ceiling I closed my eyes letting sleep come to me.

The next morning I woke up anti Cosmo was no were to be found were was he? I wondered I got out of bed getting dressed then heading down stairs to eat some breakfast.

I sat at the table looking at my empty cereal bowl I missed anti Cosmo does he not love me anymore or did he get bored being around me? I didn't know the answer to why he left me but Then I thought 'does anti Cosmo know what love and affection are?'


	5. Chapter 5

5

Chapter 5 For what's best?

Anti Cosmo was in his office doing some paper work when his buzzer went off it was his secretary "yes what is it? Anti Cosmo said sounding grouchy "sir your father is here to see you" Anti Cosmo sighed running fingers through his hair "very we'll let him in"

"Right" his secretary said a few seconds his father was in the room "father" Anti Cosmo said his elbows on the desk his body moving forward "anti Cosmo" anti papa Cosma said sitting across from him AC growled "what makes you think you can be in my presence with out a purpose you had better have one" anti Cosmo said "we'll tell me!" AC raising his voice sounding even more grouchy then before. "I do have a reason for being her anti Cosmo" his father said raising his voice as well (father like son) "well out with it I'm very busy" AC said "I heard that you have been caring for a human girl and I have to say I'm disappointed in you,anti Cosmo"

Anti Cosmo hissed at his father he wanted to say something but his mother anti poofed her self into the room "anti Cosmo close your mouth young man" his mother said looking at her husband and son who were looking at her she sighed "honestly you to this is reticules,you to have always butted heads this has to stop,now what's the problem" anti mama Cosma said sitting down across from her son "this doesn't concern you!" Father and son said to her at the same time "you two are so alike" she said. "I am nothing like him" father and son said pointing at each other. "Father why are you here" AC said finally said

"I've seen you with that human girl and I'm here to tell you,it's not safe to be with her"

AC growled at him but let his father finish what he was saying "as I was saying you are caring for a human girl what if your caught or, you hurt her while working on one of your plans"

AC hadn't thought of that until now could he care for a human girl? He was after all an anti fairy not to mention evil! "Anti Cosmo you don't really care for her, do you? Not to mention your an evil genius you really don't care for love,kindness and plus you hate affection" anti papa Cosma said "what your father is trying to say is it's not a good idea to care for this girl any longer I don't think you love her the best thing you can do is leave now she'll forget you and live a human life she'll get the love and affection she needs you wouldn't be able to give her those things" His mother said.

Anti Cosmos parents left he sat at his desk thinking did he really love Sophie? And as much as it hates AC to admit it his father was right he didn't care for love and he didn't care for much emotions. He was an evil genius and Sophie was a small human girl she had a loving heart he couldn't hurt her she deserved a human life with out him in it. Anti cosmo's mind was made up he was leaving Sophie and never coming back it what was best for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Chapter 6 school

Anti Cosmo poofed himself into Sophie's room he looked at the sleeping girl he couldn't care for her any longer it wasn't safe.

The next morning Sophie woke up anti Cosmo was gone Sophie said getting out of bed she got down on her knees taking out a scrap book filled with pictures of her and anti Cosmo Sophie held I close to her chest then putting it under her bed.

Sophie pov

I got dressed there wasn't any food in the house I was alone I walked to school my stomach growling from hunger.

In anti fairy world

Anti Cosmo was pacing in his office he was thinking about Sophie. He decided he would stay a little longer after that he would let Sophie have a human life with out him. AC anti poofed himself back on earth he found Sophie walking into the school he noticed she was limping and bandages were around her knees,elbows and was that make up on her skin? Anti Cosmo anti poofed him self into a bee he followed Sophie inside the school and to her locker he got a closer look at Sophie sure enough she was wearing make up on her legs,face not to mention a long turtle neck covering her arms and neck Sophie had a shirt under the turtle neck but she didn't dare tell anyone.

Sophie pov

I went into my class room by my self it was the first day so parents were with there kids meeting with the teacher and finding there desks. I put my empty backpack on my hook below my cubby it was weird to call something mine. I found my desk in the middle of the room. My shoes were held together with duck tape I was wearing jeans a short sleeve shirt then a turtle neck over that my hair was in a pony tail my stomach growled from hunger again. We still had an hour before class started the first day was introductions,learning things about each other and knowing things about the teacher. School starts at 8:00 and ends at 2:00 in in kindergarten we learn how to draw,color,add,subtract,cut things,abcs,123s and read school is better then at home that was for sure. The teacher came in she said hi to the parents and students then her eyes fell onto me she walked over to me "hi sweetie what is your name?

My name is Sophie" I said trying to smile "it's nice to meet you Sophie I'm ms Cain I'll be your teacher this year" ms Cain said smiling at me.

The day started "ok class take out your numbers note book and well get started,Sophie were is your note book?"Mrs Cain asked me before I could answer I was lead to my backpack Mrs Cain opened my back back up it had notebooks,crayons,colored pencils,sissors,flash cards,and in the other part a packed lunch! "Thank you anti Cosmo' I thought we practiced numbers then letters soon it was lunch then recess after that we had another hour to go before school was done. I sat at the swings I was nerves I didn't want to go home. I looked at the other kids they were playing while I sat on the swings alone,I didn't mind I don't have any friends well besides anti Cosmo but still.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Chapter 7 staying?

After school I walked home limping the autumn breeze blowing my hair back. I opened the front door I put my shoes by the door I went up stairs to my room I put my bag by my bed then laying down on it. I sighed anti poof anti Cosmo was in the air. It was quiet then anti Cosmo touched my cheek stroking it I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off "shh my darling,Sophia,I missed you so much I promise I won't leave you like that again with out letting you" Anti Cosmo said "I missed you to,anti Cosmo" I said smiling. Anti Cosmo put me on my bed I put my head on one of his knees. Anti Cosmo was taken back by this he didn't say to get up but he didn't say to stay either. I know anti Cosmo wasn't used to people or anti fairies being near him or letting them show affection towards him but at least he was trying.

"How was school,Sophie?" AC said breaking the silence I didn't want to answer that question "Sophia I gave you a question and I expect an answer,little lady" Anti Cosmo said I sat up we looked at each other "I was ok,I guess" I said "you guess there is not I guess it's good or bad" anti Cosmo said not satisfied with my answer "it was bad I saw parents with there kids dropping them off at school" I said "why would that make your day bad?"

"Because I was alone" I said

"Your not alone,you have me don't worry about your parents don't let that ruin your day" anti Cosmo said embracing me,(kind of) I nodded. "I love you anti Cosmo" I said smiling at him anti Cosmo looked shocked he stud up turning away from me "I have a few things I need to attend to I'll be back later" AC said anti poofing away in a hurry.

AC flew over the city he couldn't believe what he had heard someone loved him! That was something he grew up with out. To his parents emotion,love and affection were a weakness they would only stop anti Cosmo from becoming what he is to day. He stopped flying 'I should return to her' AC thought turning around toward Sophie's home. When he got back he anti poofed into a fish he saw a Sophie and a boy in her room! Anti cosmos mouth was open 'oh hell no' AC thought he waved his wand and pillows came at the boy. "What the heck?" Max said "don't look at me" Sophie said "but I have a pretty good idea who' Sophie thought. Max went to the bathroom Sophie turned to AC "ok calm down he's my cousin,he won't hurt me" Sophie said AC forgot the Sophie was 5 she didn't know about the birds and the bees yet. "I'm not angry,child I just wanted to make sure your safe" AC said "thank you" Sophie said kissing his cheek a small blush appeared on his cheeks 'I never felt like this even with anti Wanda' AC thought. " problem" anti Cosmo said embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey sof want to watch a movie?" Max called from the bottom of the steps. "I can't I have homework to do,but I'll sit with you while I do it" Sophie said.

"Ok sounds fair"

I grabbed my bag then running down the stairs to the living room,I sat next to Max I clicked my pen and began on my homework.

After I did my homework I looked at the clock it was 8:30 I turned to Max he was asleep,and snoring shaking my head I covered him up then going up stairs to listen to some music. I put in a Brayan Adams cd then playing you can't take me one of my favorite songs.

Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push mee - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free

Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride

You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no

You can't take me I'm free

After the song was done I got out a piece of paper I drew anti Cosmo and me in his arms I was sleeping he was looking at me smiling. "Sophia"

I turned to anti Cosmo he had his arms crossed his feet were only a few feet off the ground. "Sophia I'm leaving"

"Were are you going? I asked

"I'm going back to anti fairy world,and I'm never coming back" AC said

"But why,what did I do?" I said tears coming to my eyes

"It's nothing you dor,child but it's time for me to leave you,you need to have a human life with out me,I'm sorry" AC said wiping away my tears then carrying me to bed were I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 6 years later

Beep beep I turned off my alarm rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got out of bed I got dressed in my school uniform I grabbed my backpack then taking one last look at my room I saw AC fish bowl it was still sitting on my night stand next to my lap I should of gotten rid of it years

ago but I couldn't bare to part with it.

It was one of the two things that reminded me of anti Cosmo. I went

down stairs putting down my backpack then putting on AC jacket that would always got over his suit that he would wear it still had his scent. I grabbed an apple swinging my backpack over my shoulder then walking out the the door I got on my skateboard then head to school.

School

I put my skateboard in my locker then grabbing my binder. "Hey Sophia" I turned to my best friends Timmy Turner,Chester and AJ "hey guys I can't talk long I have to get to class" I said. "Ok sof see you later" all three of them said a the same time I smiled and waved at them before turning my heel walking to my first class,Mr Crocker 'oh man I heard that he is a fruit loop' but I never judge a book by its cover thats something that anti Cosmo thought me. I took in a deep breath well here we go. I opened the door I sat in the middle of the class the tables were set in rows of 3. someone would be sitting next to me 'maybe' I thought getting out a pencil for the day. Ring Ring the bell rang and students came into the room. I was by my self 'sweet' I thought I looked at the door a student came in he had blue hair,green eyes he was dressed nice. 'Please don't sit by me' I thought but then I relized my table was the only one open 'great' I thought wait blue hair,green eyes 'no is that who I think it is,no he left me well see I bet he doesn't have a British accent'

Sure enough he did have a British accent 'anti Cosmo' I thought I bet he doesn't remember I was only 4 when he left me. We'll see if he remembers me but I'll let him figure it out. Anti Cosmo was walking towards me but all the other girls stopped him. 'This is going to end badly I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 reunited

All the girls went by anti Cosmo they all had hearts in there eyes. I rolled my eyes at them 'oh great anti Cosmo has fan girls' I thought. Once AC was free from the fangirls he sat next to me. During the lesson I looked at AC one of his hands was in a loose fist supporting his head 'well he looks bored' tap tap I felt a note tap my knee twice I took the note from his hand I opened the note "we need to talk,in the library after lunch"

Ps do something with your hair

After class was over the girls in my class were whispering by my locker about anti Cosmo I grabbed my lunch and true to his word AC was waiting for me in the far corner of the library.

No one was in the library I opened the door 'how will he speak to me?,will he leave again,or will he stay,what's the reason he's here anyway" these question ran through my head "Sophia"

I looked at anti Cosmo "have a seat" I did so one thing I learned is never

disobey AC. "Your probably wondering why I'm here" I nodded "I'm here

to watch over you again" I was in shock AC was going to watch over me again I'm not a little girl I can take care of my self. I opened my mouth to say something "close your mouth and let me finish" anti Cosmo said in a hushed but stern voice. Again I did so "I'm here to protect you"

"What I don't need protection" I said raising my voice anti Cosmo gave me a look to hush me. "Don't lie to me I've known you long enough to were you should know you can't lie to me,I know your mother hurts you"

I was frozen in my seat I put my head down.

My head was lifted up by AC we were eye to eye. "No you don't know me" I said "what did you just say to me little girl" AC said getting mad "I said you don't know me know,you left me when I was a child,and..." I stoppeed talking "and what Sophie?" AC said waiting for my answer. "You left me it broke my heart you were and still are my best friend,you told me I had to have a human life with out you,I was 4 year old and I finally found someone who cared about me and loved me but I was wrong you left me because you were done caring for me,I was heart broken,how could you leave a small child alone with out any parents?

I said.

"I know I left you and I promised I wouldn't leave you and I haven't broken that promise" AC said wiping away my tears "what do you mean?"

"I left you to see how you would do with out me I didn't know about the abuse I just found out a week ago. Like I said before I'm never leaving you again" AC said I nodded I put my arms a around anti Cosmo he loosely put his arms around me then after a few minutes he tightened the hug.

After school

I grabbed my skate board AC was leaning against a tree in his real adult form wings and all. I skateboarded up to him "won't people see you?"

"No only you can see me" I nodded. "Let me guess your going to walk me home then go to work?"

Anti Cosmo smiled at me "no Sophie"

"Sounds good to me,my cousin might come over to study"

'Oh joy,I hate that child' AC thought.

Home

I unlocked the door AC followed me inside I went into the kitchen to grab a snack but then I remembered I needed to get food. I went to grab my jacket but AC gentley grabbed my wrist "and were do you think your going,little lady" AC said taking my jacket from me "to the store" I said "oh no your not,not by your self" AC said getting upset. "Yes anti Cosmo" I said.

"Good girl" AC said stroking my hair.

Later

AC was very quiet he was reading a book on the couch about something. I was in the kitchen making dinner I made a tossed salad,spaghetti with tomatoes,chicken,cheese,and white sauce and dessert was apple pie.

"Sophia?" AC called to me. "I'm in the kitchen,anti Cosmo"

"What are you doing,little one" AC said looking at me courisly "I made dinner for us" I said handing him a plate with the food and pie. "This looks amazing,Sophia" AC said kissing my cheek,I blushed but good thing he didn't see me blush.

After dinner I grabbed my phone to text my cousin "Sophia it's 8:30 you better not be on your phone,young lady" AC said from the living room I sighed putting my phone down. I went up stairs to bed.

School

Me and AC were walking to school trixie and veronica came up to us "hey sof" "hey,trixie" I said "we need to borrow you for a moment" Veronica said both girls dragged me away from AC 'humans are strange caretures' AC though.

"Do you like him?" Trixie said "who?" I asked "you know the British student in your class" Veronica said. "I.. Well we have know each other for a while,I don't know my feeling towards him" I said. I walked back to AC. Good thing he didn't ask what we talked about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 So close!

After Sophie talked with that human girl she walked over to me I didn't ask her what they talked about I didn't have much time before I had to return to anti fairy world to get some work done then a meeting after that. "Anti Cosmo,are you ok you zoned out" Sophie said looking at me. "Yes,dearest I'm fine" I said.

Sophia pov

'Did Anti Cosmo call me dearest?' I thought. I didn't have any homework so I wanted to see if I could go with AC to see his world. "Sophie I was wondering would you like to come with me to anti fairy world?" AC asked. I smiled nodding at him "excellent we'll leave shortly" AC said. We began walking home well I was walking and anti Cosmo was flying next to me. Once home I unlocked the door I put on some skinny jeans and a nice shirt I put white flowers in my hair to do something different then I tried to do a braid. "Need some help?" I turned to anti Cosmo "please" I said he nodded raising his wand my hair was in a braid with the white flowers in it.

"Ready to go?" AC said I nodded anti poof we were inside what looked like a house but in fact it was a castle. It was beautiful! "Sofia I have some paper work to do and a meeting to attend to this afternoon" AC said "that's ok I understand your the leader of the anti fairies you have a lot to do" I said AC shrugged "well your right about me being a leader I

only have a little paper work and meetings once and a while other then that I'm free" AC said "good luck" I said "thank you,Sophie,oh which reminds me your free to Rome the castle but the attic is off limits" anti Cosmo said. I nodded to his response "good" AC said tapping my noise before anti poofing away to his office. I sighed I was alone,well not alone alone but you get the idea. I decided to wonder the castle I was walking through a hallway I saw the living room,dinning room I'm guessing for AC's meeting's? A smaller dining room for the family,a huge kitchen,bathrooms,family room.i saw a beautiful garden in the back of the castle,in another room was a hot tube and a pool!. I saw a door I walked up the staircase candles guided me to the second floor I closed the door I was in another hallway I saw a huge private library 'yes my kind of room' I thought smiling. I opened one door it was a work out room with a lot of equipment! 'No wonder AC has muscles' I thought.I closed the door,walking some more I saw a 5 guest rooms,a ball room,I haven't seen AC's room or his office yet. I started walking again when anti poof I turned around to see a women with curly hair "uh hi?" I said the lady flew to me then hugging me "hi sweetie it's been a long time,my you've grown into a fine little lady" she said. "Your anti cosmos mother,right?" I asked "yes I am but he pretends I don't exist" Amc said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do,come I'll take you to him" Amc said I nodded. His office was close so I followed Amc it was only a few feet from were we were. 'Knock,knock' "Come in" AC said we went in a fire place was burning bright,couches were by it and two chairs were in front of a desk were AC sat now. "Did you get a full tour of the castle,Sophia" AC said "no" was all I said "good because o.." Amc gave her son a look he rolled his eyes "my room is last" AC said standing up putting his jacket around me I looked at him wondering why he did that. AC pointed his wand at me before I could blink I was in his arms.

No p.o.v

AC carried his little one over to one of the couches he anti poofed a blanket up then putting it around Sophie's body. "You've been in here for a while what did you discover now" his father said coming into the room. AC sighed "if you must know I found something out that is going to change mine and Sophia's lives forever,look at this" AC said hanging his father a picture of Sophie "look you can see a black pointed birthmark on her lower neck" AC said looking at his father "so that means that Sophie is.."

"Yes father it's true" AC said in a hushed tone. "That explains your attachment to her not to forget the protectiveness and the jealousy" his father said looking at his son which ac had a little pink on his cheeks "yes that would explain it" AC said looking back at his little one "anti Cosmo be careful she might show up" his mother finally said AC nodded at her. After AC parents left he began the preparations for the event that would be taking 2 months from now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the long awaited truth

Sophie 11 birthday (2 months after chapter11)

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning I saw a note on my dresser I went over to it opening it.

My dearest Sophia

I have one last meeting to attend to this morning I'll be back by 11:00 we have something very important to discuss.

Anti Cosmo

I closed the note I wondered what he wanted to tell me. So I put on a blue dress with matching flats. I layed on my bed closing my eyes "Sophia,sophia" I opened my eyes AC was hovering above me. "Your back" I said smiling "yes we need to talk I have something important to tell you" AC said. "What is it?" I said "Sophia your my mate"

"I'm your what?" I said he was messing with me. "A mate is bonded to another person forever they can't be separated" AC said. "Is this true?" I said he nodded "in other words your my soul parther" AC said I nodded so I was anti cosmos mate or soul parther that explains the protectiveness and the dislike for Max. I hugged AC he hugged me back "I'm glad I'm your mate" I said "why do you say that " AC said "because I.

I" "you wanted to say that you loved me?" AC said stroking my cheek I

nodded AC put me on my back he put his lips to mine he put his tounge

In my mouth I thought I was going to gag but I didn't I mouned. Once

the kiss ended "I love you to,my Sophia" AC said purring. And that's how are relationship started.

1week later

I started school again AC and I took our seats and yet again all the fangirls came up to our desk I put my head down on the desk "so do you have a girlfriend?" A girl said looking at AC with lust "yes I do have a..girlfriend" I took at AC after the girls left in mad moods "Sophia,what a girlfriend" AC asked "a girlfriend is someone that you date for a long or short period of time" I said "interesting,so there like mates?"

"No both have the choice to brake up,braking up is when you don't date that person anymore" I said. After I said that class begun all the teacher wanted us to do is work books 'work books are we four' I thought.

After a horrible day in school me and anti Cosmo hand and hand went out of the building all of the girls looked at me with anger,jealousy in there eyes.

I shrugged walking far enough away from the school until 'ring ring' "hello" I said "I need to speak to AC about a few things" "ok wait how did you get my number?" I said "it's for you" handing anti Cosmo the phone "yes the preparations are ready we'll be there tonight"

AC said looking at me smiling then hanging up the phone. "What was that about?" I asked "there is going to be a ball tonight to celebrate our union" anti Cosmo said. I nodded then blushed what I didn't expect was AC putting his lips to mine. I closed my eyes I heard AC purring. I opened my eyes again AC stopped the kiss "I love you,Sophia"

"I love you to" I said

Later 5:30

A dance? I was nerves not because I couldn't dance I learned when I was younger. I was nerves because the anti fairies might not accept me I looked at my clothes jeans,shirt no socks or shoes. Amc anti poofed in front of me holding a garment bag over her arm and a box in the other.


End file.
